Thief
by Danena
Summary: She had done it again. He didn’t know how but she had. But then again she had always been a masterthief. And she had stolen from him more times than he cared to admit. But this time he had had enough. RikkuGippal
1. Chap 1: Friends with a thief

Thief

A/N  
Suddenly got this idea that I just _had_ to write down. There is supposed to be more chapters so if you people like this chapter, I'll write on (:  
Please read and review. Enjoy.  
//Smile-for-real

Chapter 1, Friendship with a thief:

Gippal´s POV:

Gippal was in a bar in Luca fiddling absent-mindedly with his drink, but his mind was entirely elsewhere. It was on Rikku. He glared viciously at his drink as he thought of the events that had led up to this point. She had done it again. He didn't know how but she had. He clenched his fist on the table. But then again she _had _always been a masterthief. And she had stolen from him more times than he cared to admit. He thought of the day he and Rikku had met and his expression softened. She even stole from him then.

---

6-year-old Gippal was standing on a dune of sand overlooking the newly built Home. His green, swirled eyes shone with pride.

"What do you think about it, Mon?" he asked the little machina-monkey sitting on his shoulder.

It turned its head and ´looked´ at him with its brown marble eyes.

"Cool, huh?" He sat down and crossed his legs. He ran his hand through the hot sand.

"That's gonna be our new home, you know?" he said and smiled fondly. His mind drifted off and he thought of his old home. A home among yevonites who hated him and his parents. A home where every day was a fight to survive. He shivered.

"Talking to yourself?" a cheery female voice sounded behind him. He turned around startled. Behind him stood a little girl about his age with tanned skin, long blond hair in a ponytail and green swirled eyes. They glinted with humour and mischief.

"That's weird" she continued and giggled. Gippal wrinkled his nose.

"I'm not talking to myself, I'm talking to Mon here" he said in an offended tone gesturing towards Mon.

"Aww! A machina-monkey! It's so cute!" she exclaimed and snatched Mon from his shoulder.

"Hey!" he yelled angrily.

"Get your hands off of Mon!" The girl frowned and obediently sat Mon down. It ran over to Gippal and hid behind his legs. He glared at the girl.

"Who are you?" she asked him curiously with a big smile on her face.

"Gippal" he stated. "And you are?" he asked indifferently. The girl straightened.

"I'm Rikku. Cid´s daughter" she answered proudly. Gippal gaped. Then he laughed.

"Cid´s daughter? Ah huh. Yeah, I'm sure you are" he said and rolled his eyes. She clenched her teeth.

"It's true!" she yelled shaking her fist at him.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say" he said with a disbelieving glance at her.

"You wanna fight about it?" she asked pushing him in the chest. Gippal looked her up and down. She was short and skinny glaring at him with a furious expression on her face. The thought of a threat from _her_ was so comical that he started laughing and bent over. He should never have done that. The next thing he knew he was laying on the sand with the girl sitting on top of him smirking triumphantly. He narrowed his eyes.

´She wanna fight, she's got a fight´ he thought and suddenly threw her of and quickly straddled her pinning her hands above her head. But she squirmed beneath him and soon they were rolling around with sand everywhere, each of them trying to gain the upper hand.

"Rikku!" a deep voice suddenly exclaimed and the two stopped their fighting. They looked up. Above them were standing none other than Cid himself. Gippal and Rikku (which apparently _was_ her real name) jumped away from each other and got to their feet glaring at each other.

"What's going on here, kid?" Cid asked Rikku. Rikku pointed at Gippal.

"He wouldn't believe that I am your daughter" she said with wide eyes and trembling bottom lip. Cid shifted his gaze to Gippal who felt extremely uncomfortable. After a moment where no one said anything Gippal raised his gaze to meet Cid´s. Cid didn't look angry he rather looked.. expectantly at Gippal. Gippal looked at his feet.

"I'm sorry Rikku" he mumbled.

"That's okay" she said promptly her voice cheery. When he met her gaze she looked happy and mischievous again.

"We'd better get going, Rikku" Cid said and gestured towards Home. He patted Gippal on the head.

"We haven't got all day, ya know" he said before walking off.

"You're good fighter" Rikku told him and punched him playfully (and rather hard) in the shoulder. "You too" he said and smirked.

"Hope to see ya later Gippal" She waved at him and trailed after her father with the air of a reigning queen. Gippal chuckled and shook his head.

´So she really _is_ Cid´s girl´

"We'd better be going home too" he said looking down at his feet where Mon was supposed to be. But he was gone.

"Mon?" His eyes frantically searched the sand around him. Mon was gone. He narrowed his eyes.

´Rikku´

---

Gippal chuckled at the faint memory and the people at the table closest to his stared. He faintly remembered showing up on Rikku´s doorstep demanding her to return Mon to him. But she had just looked innocently at him with those big, green eyes of hers. And he never _could_ resist those eyes. To think that those events had led to a friendship. Gippal smiled. Tthey had even become best friends. They had been inseparable for the rest of their childhood. You never saw one of them without the other and they were the most infamous troublemakers of home. They also argued_ a lot._ Both of them were very stubborn and strong-willed. But they were also very close because they were so alike. But everything changed when they became teenagers. Gippal sighed. He didn't feel like thinking about that now that his mood had finally improved a bit. He didn't want to think about what she had stolen this time. He drained his glass, got of his chair and threw some gil at the table. He left the bar and wandered the streets of Luca aimlessly feeling very alone. He suddenly remembered his machina-monkey.

´If only I had Mon´

He smirked.

´But then again Rikku never _did_ return it to me´


	2. Chap 2: Happy birthday

A/N  
Next chapter! This one got really long. Hope you like it. And thanks for the reviews in the previous chapter! Really appreciate it! (:  
Please read and review. Enjoy!  
//Smile-for-real

Chapter 2, Happy birthday:

Rikku´s POV:

Rikku was standing at the balcony of her apartment and enjoyed the view of the setting sun at the horizon of the ocean. The last rays of sunshine cast a golden glow on the city of Luca. The air was warm and pleasant and a nice cool breeze from the ocean caressed her face. She sighed contently. She finally felt at peace. There were no more big evil, threatening the people of Spira and no Yuna or Tidus who needed to be saved. Rikku frowned. She suddenly felt very.. aimless. And Rikku hated feeling aimless. She started pacing around the balcony. Had she really lost her purpose?

´There must be someone who needs me´ she pondered and put a hand to her chin.

´Pops?´

Nahh, he was busy building a new Home in Bikanel, planning to restore it to former glory. Even though the Al Bhed had finally been accepted as equal members of society, most of them (including Shinra and Rin) had travelled to Bikanel to help Cid with his project.

´Brother?´

She snorted. Brother had always needed her; he didn't know how to take care of himself. But she hadn't heard from him for a long time. After Tidus and Yuna had been reunited, it had gotten really obvious how much Brother loved Yuna. He had been truly heartbroken. Rikku shivered at the thought. His own cousin. Eww. He had left downhearted and sulking on the Celcius along with Buddy. Last thing she heard, they were looking for spheres in the Omega Ruins.

´What about Yunie and Tidus then?´

Rikku smirked. They had each other now. And besides they lived in their own little world. Didn't seem to notice anyone else trying to make contact with them as if they were trying to make up for the time they had lost. Rikku knew that she was always welcome to visit, but they didn't exactly need her.

´Paine then?´

When had Paine ever needed anyone? But then again it seemed that she had, in fact, needed Rikku and Yuna to support her as friends and to help her find the truth about her past. But those were missions that _had_ been accomplished. Currently she was living in Bevelle and Baralai had made her leader of the restored Crusaders. She seemed happy and she smiled more often now.

´Obviously she has found her purpose´ Rikku thought a little jealous.

She also had a sneaking suspicion that something was going on between Paine and Baralai. But she didn't know for sure. Yet. She smiled mischievously and added ´find out what's going on between Paine and Baralai´ to her mental to-do-list.

Her smile faded as she realized that she couldn't think of others who possibly needed her help.

´Gippal?´

The name flew through her head uninvited. She clenched her teeth. No, Gippal didn't need her. He had made that painfully obvious last time she saw him. He had been really, _really_ mad. And he had had that expression on his face. The expression she had seen for the first time, when he showed up on her doorstep years ago and demanded that she returned Mon to him. She smiled wryly and glanced into her apartment where Mon sat safely on a shelf. She sighed. He had had that expression that he had every time she had stolen something from him. That furious, confused, suspicious, incredulous and somewhat amused expression. Except for that this time there was _no_ amusement to trace in it at all. She sighed again. Most of the time, she deserved it when he looked at her with that expression. When he yelled and glared and fumed. But she just couldn't figure out what she had done this time. He had accused her of stealing something that she hadn't stolen. And the most confusing part was that she knew that _he_ knew she hadn't stolen it. She shook her head. She didn't want to think about it. Instead she focused on the memories of the good old days, when they had been best friends and everything had been fun and games. But she also remembered all too well how things changed on her 15th birthday.

---

Rikku wrinkled her nose as she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"You look gorgeous!"

She raised an eyebrow at Lida´s reflection behind her own in the mirror.

"And it's all because of me" she continued proudly flipping her long blonder hair back over her shoulder.

Rikku snickered and smiled.

"Thank you, Lida" she said and looked herself up and down in the mirror.

She was wearing a knee-long dress with thin straps. It was the same green color as her eyes and it whirled beautifully and gracefully around her when she spun. For the first time ever she was wearing high heels (which Lida had patiently taught her to walk in) and make-up. Her blonde hair was up in a sophisticated and elegant hairstyle with a lot of curly wisps and small braids with beads hanging around her face. Her make-up was simple and it emphasized her natural beauty. She frowned. She didn't look like herself at all. She looked beautiful and attractive. She looked like a young _lady. _Normally she was a really boyish girl, who didn't care what she wore and who didn't wear make-up. With a messy pony-tail and grease and dirt all over herself from working on machina with Gippal.

"Looking like that you're bound to catch Gippal´s attention" Lida said and wriggled her eyebrows at Rikku.

Rikku rolled her eyes.

"And why would I wanna do that?" she asked indifferently.

Lida looked incredulous at Rikku.

"_Because_ he's the hottest and most popular guy in Home and every girl would give their right hand to have the privilege of being his best friend" Lida answered looking jealously at Rikku.

Rikku sighed. She knew that Lida was crazy about Gippal. Along with half the female population of Home.

Gippal had changed a lot since he turned thirteen. He had started to notice girls in a different manner and how he affected them with his wit, charm and looks and.. well, his reputation spoke for itself. There were jokes about how he was single-handedly populating Home. But Rikku didn't care. She was his best friend. And he had fortunately never treated her otherwise. He was a _guy_, you know. And Rikku was still under the conviction that males and romance was disgusting.

"Lida" Rikku began looking sharply at her.

"I'm not interested in him, okay?"

Lida rolled her eyes and nodded slightly.

"If you say so."

Rikku stepped into the great hall where her birthday was being celebrated. Practically all of home had arrived at the party and there were huge crowds at the buffet at the back of the hall, at the bar and on the dance floor. She smiled. There were definitely _some_ advantagesof being the daughter of the leader of the Al Bhed.

"Look who we have here" her fathers voice exclaimed from somewhere behind her.

She turned around.

"Hey Pops!" she said her voice cheery and embraced her father standing in front of her.

"Happy birthday, kiddo!" he said and tightened his arms around her before letting go.

"You look pretty, kid" he said and looked at her with pride and a bit of worry in his eyes.

"Now be careful around the boys.." he began but Rikku cut him of.

"Don't worry, Pops" she said and patted his cheek before waltzing of.

She didn't hear the worried sigh that escaped him or see the concerned look he shot her as she left.

"Cid´s girl?"

"Rikku. The name is _Rikku_" she said by habit as she turned around at the sound of the familiar nickname. And there stood Gippal. Her eyes widened.

´Wow´ was all she could think as she looked him up and down as he did the same.

His long blonde hair hung over his sparkling green eyes and he was wearing black boots, a black shirt and dark red, almost black, pants. He was also wearing some kind of.. shoulder pads? They were red and black and matched the rest of his outfit.

Rikku raised her eyebrows. He was actually looking.. really, really good.

´What?! No! Bad thoughts, Rikku! You don't wanna go there!´ she thought and slapped herself mentally.

A low whistle broke her out of her trance. She looked up and found Gippal´s mischievous green gaze fixed at a point too far below where it _should _be.

"Gippal!" she hissed and poked him in the chest.

He met her gaze with a sheepish expression on his face.

"You look.. nice"

Somehow that statement offended her.

´Nice? Grr´

"Something wrong, Cid´s girl?"

His voice was teasing. He knew what he had done.

"No, I was just thinking that you look _nice_ too" she scoffed.

She smiled wryly when he frowned at that comment.

´Right back at ya´ she thought satisfied.

"Nope, _I´m_ hot, Cid´s girl, but enough about that. I've got something to show ya."

She was about to reply to his remark when he took a hold of her arm and began to drag her towards the entrance of the hall.

"Gippal, what are y.."

"Just trust me. Come on."

He smiled at her. Not one of the charming smiles and smirks that made the women of Home melt, but an honest sincere smile. And somehow she found that she couldn't object.

He dragged her all the way out of Home and to the sands of Bikanel. When he finally stopped she shook her arm out of his grip and put her hand on her hips. She narrowed her eyes.

"What are you up to?" she asked suspiciously.

He smiled mischievously at her and seemingly out of nowhere pulled a gift out from behind his back.

"Happy birthday, Cid´s girl!"

She gaped. She certainly hadn't expected _that._

"Whaddya waiting for? Open it" he threw the gift at her and she just barely caught it.

It was a flat square package with a yellow ribbon and bow.

"You bought me a gift?" she asked stammering a bit.

"Of course. I am your best friend you know. Don't sound so surprised" he answered faking offence.

She looked at the gift and slowly and carefully opened it to reveal..  
a scarf? She took it out of the box. It was very long. Too long for her. It was yellow at the frayed ends and then went into nuances of orange and red.

"You bought me a scarf?" she said surprised.

"You don't like it?"

Rikku met his gaze. He seemed deeply disappointed and uncertain. To words that didn't fit with ´Gippal´. But nevertheless that was how he looked.

"Of course I like it" she said and snuggled her face in the soft scarf.

Gippal looked relieved.

"But why a scarf?" she continued and raised an eyebrow.

He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Because it just.. made me think of you."

At that comment she blushed. She cleared her throat.

"Why?" she asked quietly.

That question made Gippal look extremely uncomfortable.

"Uhh.. Well, the colors _are_ your favourite colors. And they remind me of you, because they are just as warm, cheery and fiery as you are."

He was looking at his feet.

"And you remember how we've always talked about leaving Home to go explore the world? And you don't have any warm clothes. Just shorts and tops. So I thought it would keep you warm if we are going to places like the Thunder Plains, Macalania and Mt. Gagazet."

Now he was blushing too.

She stepped forward and threw her arms around him and he stiffened from surprise.

"Thanks Gip!" she said and tightened her arms.

She felt him relax and he put his arms around her and pressed her to him, chin resting on her head.

"You're welcome, kid."

She pulled slightly away, their faces inches apart. Secret, unbidden and unwanted feelings surfaced inside her and she suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to kiss him.

´Stop it, Rikku! You don't wanna do this!´ she reprimanded herself but to no avail.

She slowly leaned forward and touched her lips to his as she closed her eyes. She felt a sudden rush to her head. A rush of happiness. This was what she had secretly been dreaming about doing ever since she turned thirteen. For two years she had suppressed and denied it, but now it all surfaced in a mental confession. She loved him.

Gippal stiffened once again and stood straight as a pole without moving. She opened her eyes and searched his. She searched for _that_ one emotion she wanted to see. But it wasn't there. All she could see was shock.

As he seemed to regain his wits, she felt his hands on her shoulders gently pushing her away.

"What are you doing, kid?" he stuttered with genuine shock and confusion in his voice.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she said hurt in her voice.

He suddenly pushed her away as if she had burned him and pulled a hand through his hair.

"You can't be kissing me" he said eyes wide.

"Why not?" she insisted. She felt her eyes watering.

"_Because_.. you're _Cid´s girl_! You're my _best friend_!_ Friend_ and nothing more. Because you're like a _sister_ to me."

That hurt. That really, really hurt and she felt a tear escape her eye.

Gippal looked apologizing at her, begging her, with his eyes, to understand. But she couldn't. She clung to the scarf and bit her lip. Then she turned around and ran as fast as she could back to Home, past the hall where they were still celebrating _her _birthday wondering where she had disappeared to. She was on her way to her room, where she could be alone for a bit, when she ran straight into Brother. He caught her by the arms and looked at her.

"What's wrong, Rikku?" he slurred.

He was apparently a bit drunk, but not enough to not notice her tearstained cheeks.

"Nothing" she whispered and looked at her feet.

Brother wasn't in any state to argue so he just patted her softly on the head.

"You should go back to the party. Everybody wants to see you."

She just sighed and nodded. It _was_ her fifteenth birthday and she didn't want to spend it lying on her bed crying over something she never had anyway. She dragged her feet back to the party and threw herself in a chair at the back of the hall. She just observed people, friends and acquaintances dance and have fun. And then at the other side of the room she saw none other than Gippal dancing with a girl. And not just any girl. It was Lida. Rikku narrowed her eyes and bit her lip to keep from screaming at the injustice of life. Gippal and Lida stopped dancing and Gippal flashed her on of his charming smiles. He put his hands on her hips and leaned forward and whispered something in her ear that made her blush and giggle. She said something as she smiled and went over to get her purse at a nearby chair. Meanwhile Gippal looked up and caught Rikku watching him. She looked away. She knew exactly what was going to happen. Gippal was, after all, Gippal. He would take Lida back to his place. Even after what happened. Rikku was boiling with rage. He would do what he always did and impress Lida with his charm and good looks and his great, impressive room. She clenched her teeth.

"Cid´s girl."

Rikku was startled out of her thoughts as she noticed Gippal sitting right in front of her chair, hands on her knees.

"Gippal" she scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

He sighed.

"Cant we just be friends, Rikku? Does it have to be like this?"

He glanced at her nervously. She wanted to tell him that; No they couldn't just be friends and yes it has to be like this. But as he sat there, looking at her pleadingly, she couldn't help but think that at least she meant something to him, since he didn't just want to give her up.

´I have to choose. Its friends or nothing´

She sighed wearily.

"Of course, we're just friends. I just got a little drunk that's all" she lied and he shot her a brilliant smile.

He hugged her and whispered in her ear: "Thanks, kid." And her heart ached.

He let go of her and waved as he wandered towards Lida.

"See ya later, Cid´s kid."

As he went out of the room with an ecstatic-looking Lida on his arm, Rikku decided it was time to abandon the party. She could open her presents in the morning. She got off her chair and headed towards her room. As she entered her room she locked the door and threw herself on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

´Right this moment Gippal is heading towards his room with Lida´

She raised her hand and looked at the key that lay in her palm.

´And right this moment Gippal notice that the key to his room is gone and throw a tantrum that scares poor Lida off´

She got off the bed and put the scarf in her closet as far in the back as possible. Then she went to her bed and got under the covers. She waited for e few moments and then..

"RIKKU! Open that door!" Gippal´s voice yelled from the other side of her door as he pounded on it with his fist.

She sighed. She would deal with Gippal tomorrow.

How? She would do what she always did when she stole from him. Bat her eyelashes, look at him with innocent eyes and deny everything. Cause she knew he couldn't resist her eyes.

---

She couldn't say that her 15th birthday had been boring, that's for sure. But she didn't want to think more about Gippal. She had finally given up on her childish infatuation with him. She was simply not a woman to him. She was a girl. Forever and always. Just an annoying little sister. She had accepted that the day after her birthday and they had resumed their friendship, but she had never really let it go. Now she had. Finally. Now she just had to find a _purpose_. She thought it over again for a long moment, but nothing came to her. She shrugged and stepped inside her apartment.

´For now my purpose must just be "finding a purpose"´

A/N: To be continued.. :P Please review.


	3. Chap 3: Stowaway

A/N  
Next chapter! (:  
Please read and review.  
Enjoy!  
//Smile-for-real

Chapter 3, Stowaway:

Gippal´s POV:

Gippal was standing at the docks of Luca, mentally debating whether or not to jump on the first ship headed home. But it was as if something was holding him back. He shook his head and sat down on a crate. The sun was almost below the horizon and the sky was darkening, revealing a few glinting stars. The situation suddenly felt oddly familiar. He smirked and closed his eyes. He clearly remembered his first trip on a boat.

---

"Do you really _have_ to go?"

Gippal sighed and turned his back on her pleading, irresistible eyes and threw random pieces of clothing in his bag.

"I've told you a _million_ times. I don't have to go, I _want_ to go, Cid´s girl" he answered mildly annoyed.

He could almost _feel_ her pouting behind his back.

"But.. but what about me?" she whined.

"What about you?" he answered uninterested.

"Take me with you."

He stiffened. Then laughed.

"Take you with me?"

He turned around to face her. He was right. She was pouting.

"You're too young to come with me. And I can't protect you all the time" he said as he looked her up and down, estimating.

She looked like she always had. Short and skinny with a golden tan. She was wearing a pair of orange shorts, a yellow tank top, knee-high black boots, fingerless gloves and a pair of goggles hanging around her neck. Her hair was up in a messy pony-tail and she had a big smear of grease on her cheek. Even though she was skinny, Gippal knew she had a fair amount of muscles, because she seemed very keen of punching him in the shoulder. But not enough muscles.

´Nope, she wouldn't last two seconds as a member of the criminal.. cripple.. whatever-its-name-was squad´

"But.. I'm your _best friend_. And you promised me we would go explore Spira! Besides you wouldn't last two seconds without _me_!" she continued as if she had heard his thoughts.

"Rikku" he said forcefully, knowing his use of her real name would catch her attention.

"You're not coming with me."

He looked her straight in the eye, maintaining a determined expression.

Her eyes watered and her lower lip trembled. She looked away.

"You could _die_" she whispered, her voice so low that Gippal almost didn't hear her.

He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Instead he stepped forward and put his arms around her.

"I won't" he said softly into her hair.

She pushed him away.

"You might. Don't go, Gippal. I won't let you."

He let out a little sigh of amusement as she stood there, legs spread, arms crossed and jaw clenched, a determined and stubborn expression on her face.

"I _will_ go. And you can't stop me, kid" he said hardly.

She didn't move. He rolled his eyes. He turned around and threw the last pieces of clothing into his bag. He looked around his room. It was completely empty of anything that made it look.. _alive._ Of anything that proved that someone lived here. But after all, no one did. Not anymore.

Gippal checked his room for anything else he needed to take with him.

´I've got everything I'm gonna need´ he thought satisfied and turned to Rikku.

She still hadn't moved. Eyes alert and watching him.

"I'm gonna go now. Are you going to accompany me to the boat?" he asked her gently.

She still didn't move. She didn't even answer. He sighed and pulled a hand through his hair.

"I'll take that as a no" he mumbled, mostly to himself.

He looked at her sharply.

"I'm leaving, kid. Aren't you even gonna say goodbye?"

Still no reply. He moved forward and put his arms firmly around her stiff form.

"Take care of yourself, all right?"

Silence. But he hadn't really expected an answer anyway. She didn't return his embrace either. Something in his chest tightened.

He pulled away slightly and kissed her forehead.

"Bye, Cid´s girl."

He let go of her and stepped back. She didn't look at him but looked at some point behind him. He turned away and slung his bag over his shoulder.

´This is a lot harder than I expected it to be´ he thought with a mental sigh as he slowly went out the door, leaving her standing all alone in his room.

" " "

He inhaled as a fresh ocean breeze swept by him. He had finally reached the beach of Bikanel desert where S.S. Tuka was about to make sail. He hurried up the ramp and placed himself and his bag at the railing, enjoying the view as the sun set at the horizon. He was about to begin his journey toward Bevelle where he had been accepted into something called ´the Crimson Squad´. At first he had applied for the Crusaders but they didn't accept Al Bhed´s. Fortunately he had heard rumours about a mysterious ´Crimson Squad´ and then applied for that too. And they had accepted him. And now he was going to join the fight against Sin. No more sitting around Home doing nothing. It wasn't that he didn't love working with machina, but he hated just remaining passive when so many people, Yevonites and Al Bhed alike, were suffering throughout Spira. He wanted to _do_ something, to make a _difference_. He closed his eyes and imagined how he would return to Bikanel as a hero and conqueror of Sin. How his people would cheer and praise him. How the, already, adoring women would adore him even _more. _How Cid would congratulate him in front of everyone and shake his hand. How even Brother would be forced to acknowledge his victory. Gippal smirked. And how Rikku would throw herself in his arms and...

"Hey boy, you've got a ticket?" a rough voice sounded behind him, waking him from his reverie.

Gippal turned around, and faced the big, tough-looking sailor behind him, with a charming smile.

"Sure."

He rummaged through his pocket, fingers searching for his ticket. He had spent all his money buying it yesterday and he had put it safely in his pocket.

But he couldn't find it.

´Rikku! Oh Yevon, please let it be here somewhere!´ he prayed mentally to a god he had never believed existed.

As he kept fumbling through both his pockets and his bag looking for his ticket, the sailor raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms menacingly.

"So? What's it gonna be, boy? Do you have a ticket or not?" the sailor asked impatiently.

"It's.. uh.. gone?" Gippal tried with a nervous laugh. The sailor didn't look impressed.

"So we've got a stowaway, huh? Well, there's only one thing to do with those.."

The sailor took a firm hold of Gippal´s arm.

´He's about to throw me off right before they make sail! Damn, if we had already been on the ocean I don't think they would throw me off´

As the sailor dragged him toward the ramp he could imagine Rikku standing in his room as he returned crestfallen. Imagine her clenched jaw turn into a triumphant smirk. Imagine her lips speaking the words: "I told you I wouldn't let you leave".

´That's gonna be over my dead body! She's _not_ going to win!´ he thought furiously. And so he did something that Gippal would _never_ normally do.

He begged.

"Please, please don't throw me off!" he exclaimed desperately.

He tried to pull his arm out of the sailors grip. The sailor turned around and looked at him for a moment.

"I'll do anything! Anything at all!"

"Anything, ay?" the sailor said and scratched his chin.

"I'll let you come along on _one_ condition."

" " "

Later Gippal was sulking and fuming as he was sweeping the deck after helping out in the kitchen.

´Someday, Cid´s girl´ he thought with ferocity.

´Someday´

---

Gippal chuckled and opened his eyes.

´Yeah, that sure as hell wasn't a pleasurable trip´

He had been spending most of the day cleaning and cooking. But it had been all worth it knowing that _he_ had won. That he hadn't returned to Rikku defeated. Knowing that _she_ knew he had won. He had arrived at Bevelle a couple of days afterwards, quickly getting enchanted by the beauty of the great city. He had spent a few days exploring the city and enjoying being somewhere new.

And if he had to be completely honest he had also missed Home.. and Rikku. A lot. And he wished she could have been there with him.

But then he became a member of the Crimson Squad and met Nooj, Baralai and Paine.  
He experienced a lot of new things.  
He got new friends.  
He changed.  
And he forgot.

Gippal got off the crate and walked away from the docks.

He didn't feel like leaving Luca.


	4. Chap 4: The golden compass

A/N  
Hiya everyone!  
Lots of thanks to everyone who has reviewed!  
Sorry for the wait. Have been on vacation and haven't had the chance to write.  
Please read and review. Enjoy!  
//Smile-for-real (:

Disclaimer: About time I made one of those, huh? In case anyone wondered I don't own anything! Final Fantasy X -2 and its characters belong to Square Enix.  
Except Lida and Tass, they're all mine.. :P

Chapter 4, The golden compass:

Rikku´s POV:

Rikku lay comfortably on her couch sharpening her thief's daggers. They glistened as she inspected them closely. She carefully put a finger against the edge on one of them, testing its sharpness. She smirked satisfied and got off the couch. Those blades had saved her more times than she could count. She shifted quickly through a couple of battle stances, her daggers piercing through the air and imaginary fiends.

´Yup, I've still got it.´

She took the daggers and put them on her ´Shelf of trophies´, where she had Mon, Gippal´s key, his ticket to Bevelle and other things she had stolen from him and others. She inspected her ´trophies´. There were many different things on that shelf. Something glistening in the last rays of sunshine caught her attention. She took the flat and round little object into her hand. She smiled fondly. It reminded her of one of the few other crushes she had had besides Gippal. It reminded her of Tass.

---

´I'm coming Yunie. Hold on, I'm coming. I'll save you. I promise´

Rikku was aboard S.S. Tuka. They had just been at Bevelle and were now on their way to the Moonflow.

´This is better than salvaging machina in the ocean with Brother and meeting strange blondie boys in the middle of nowhere´ she thought contently.

Beside her at the railing stood Tass. Tass was a spy and a scout for the Al Bhed team who were working on saving the summoners. He had found Yunie´s location on the Mi´ihen Highroad. Rikku was going to the Moonflow to be sure not to miss Yunie when she kidna-.. umm, _saved_ her, and Tass had insisted on accompanying her. He seemed very fond of her, actually. Rikku glanced at him. He was just about her age and one of the most popular guys of Home these days. He was tall and muscular with a dark tan, shoulder-long, blond hair bound together at the back of his neck and swirled green eyes a little darker than those of most Al Bheds. She sighed contently and felt her mouth water. He looked _really_ good. Suddenly he turned his head and looked at her. When he saw her observing him he smiled softly. Rikku immediately blushed and looked back at the glimmering starts above them. She tried to focus on finding Al Bhed star constellations as she felt Tass´ gaze upon her.

"So what are you going to do when you have saved your cousin?" he asked her gently.

She met his eyes.

"I'm gonna convince her to stop being a summoner" she answered and straightened determinedly and (she hoped he didn't notice) a bit uncertainly.

He smiled broadly revealing a dimple.

"If anyone can, it's you" he said quietly.

Rikku flushed. She giggled nervously and placed her hands at the back of her neck.

"Yeah.. umm.. thanks" she stammered.

He nodded.

"You're welcome."

As a somewhat awkward silence kicked in and Tass looked at her with a weird expression on his face, Rikku frantically searched for something to say.

"Soo.. uh.. what are _you_ gonna do when we've saved Yunie?"

He looked thoughtfully distant for a moment.

"I'm gonna keep saving summoners until there are none left" he answered firmly.

She smiled brilliantly. Wasn't he just great? And good and brave and _gorgeous_ standing there proudly with a burning resolve in his eyes. She sighed again almost melting into a puddle on the deck.

"And I'm pretty good at this anyway. I found your cousin didn't I? And I have some very good equipment to work with."

´Oh, I'm sure you do´ she thought dreamily.

"Oh yeah?" she said out loud, hand on her chin.

He took her hand and placed something flat and round from his pocket in her palm.  
It was a small golden compass with a beautiful engraved pattern at the back.

"It was my grandfathers. I have inherited all my equipment from my grandfather. He was a famous Al Bhed whom explored Spira. He always carried this compass and it is the most valuable thing I own."

Rikku nodded and placed it carefully back in his hand.

"It's very beautiful" she said cheerily and smiled at him.

For an unpleasantly silent moment he just looked at her.

"So are you" he said quietly.

She blushed bright red along her neck and cheeks and giggled hysterically.

"Really?"

Holy Yevon! Did he just call me beautiful? I must be dreaming! The most gorgeous, popular (and oh did I mention gorgeous?) guy of Home is calling me beautiful. _Me!_ Finally things are improving!´

She turned her head upwards, closed her eyes and smiled at the sky.

She could hear someone talking and laughing at the other side of the ship. She opened her eyes and gazed curiously at the crowd of.. soldiers?

´They look like they're wearing armour. Who are they?´ she pondered.

"They're Crusaders and Yevonite soldiers from Bevelle" Tass answered her unspoken question, startling her with surprise.

Her heart skipped a beat.

´He can read my thoughts? Ooh, we're _soo_ meant to be!´

"Where are they going?" she asked.

"They are going to Mushroom Rock to join some big operation called ´Operation Mi´ihen´."

She frowned.

"How do ya know that?"

He flashed her a toothy smile that made her shiver.

"When you do what I do, you.. hear things" he answered mysteriously.

She beamed at him.

"So what _is _´Operation Mi´ihen´?"

He shrugged.

"That I don't know."

Suddenly he took a hold of her wrist and began dragging her towards the soldiers. Rikku felt a rush of heat as his skin touched hers and became oblivious to everything else.

"But we could always ask them" he said and pointed to the soldiers.

Rikku just followed him without question, not wanting to break the physical contact.

"Hey" Tass said to catch one of the soldier's attention.

"Can you tell us what ´Operation Mi´ihen´ is?" he asked politely.

The Yevonite soldier looked at Tass disgusted.

"How do you know about ´Operation Mi´ihen´, you Al Bhed trash?" he asked sharply.

Tass shrugged and smiled cautiously. The soldier eyed him up and down.

"´Operation Mi´ihen´ is arranged by the Crusaders, the army of Yevon and some Al Bheds as an attempt to defeat Sin. Though I seriously doubt that the Al Bhed and their cursed machina will be of any help" he said and narrowed his eyes at Tass. Tass´ tensed and his eyes flared with rage at the insult but he didn't act on it. Rikku was about to throw herself at the soldier but Tass´ hand on her wrist gently restrained her.

"Come on, Rikku. Let's go" he said with a glare at the soldier who straightened arrogantly.

Tass took her hand and led her towards their previous location at the railing.

"Cid´s girl?"

Rikku stopped dead in her tracks at the sound of the familiar voice. She whirled around to stand face to face with none other than Gippal. She gaped and automatically looked him up and down as he did the same to her.

He looked.. different, yet still the same. She couldn't describe it. She sensed that he was still the same carefree and confident Gippal but his appearance told her that he was more arrogant and full of himself than ever. It was only a few months since he left and he had already changed that much? He was wearing a.._ lavender_ shirt? Dark purple and black pants, heavy combat boots, dark purple fingerless gloves and two yellow belts crossed over his abdomen and connected with the same shoulder pads he had been wearing at her birthday a couple of months ago. His hair wasn't as long as it had been before he left but shorter and spiked. But the difference that _really_ startled her was the eye patch that covered his right eye.

"_Gippal_!? What happened to your eye?!" she squealed.

He lifted a hand and touched the eye patch gently.

"It was an.. accident. But I'm fine, kid. Makes me look more hot, doesn't it?" he asked arrogantly.

She wouldn't be surprised if steam came out her ears.

"Just what do you think you're doing losing you're eye like that? I told you wouldn't last two seconds without me!" she yelled shaking her unoccupied fist at him.

He chuckled darkly.

"You never change do ya, Cid´s girl?" he drawled amused.

It wasn't until then that he noticed Tass watching the scene with a curious look on his face. She could have sworn that Gippal´s expression darkened when he saw Tass´ hand holding Rikku´s.

"And who might you be?" Gippal asked rudely, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm Tass, I'm a friend of Rikku" Tass answered with a kind smile, offering Gippal his hand. Rikku glared at Gippal, daring him to be rude again.

Gippal rolled his eye and shook Tass´ hand firmly. A little too firmly, Rikku noticed at the strained look on Tass´ face.

"I'm Gippal."

Tass looked back and forth between Rikku and Gippal.

"And how do you two know each other?" he asked Gippal.

"Cid´s girl and me? Oh, we go _waaay_ back, don't we kid?" Gippal said and smirked teasingly at Rikku. She glared.

"How do _you_ two know each other?" Gippal asked Tass, narrowing his eye.

"Tass and I are good friends" Rikku said as Tass was about to reply.

"_Very_ good friends" she added and flashed a brilliant smile at Tass.

She glanced at Gippal out of the corner of her eyes and.. was that_ jealousy_ she could see in his glare at Tass? But.. he had never been interested in her. Had he?

´Oooh.´

Her eyes widened as realization hit her. He was just used to having her undivided attention and now he felt possessive because she was finally moving on.

´The nerve!´

But then she got a great idea. She smiled evilly.

´This could be fun´

"Tass is a good friend who sticks around and is loyal and faithful" she cooed and hugged Tass´ arm, all worries of pride and dignity forgotten at the opportunity to get back at Gippal for turning her down and leaving her.

Tass raised a questioning eyebrow at her, but said nothing. Gippal was fuming.

"Is that so?" he said, his voice dangerously low.

Rikku knew Gippal well enough to know that he was far more dangerous when he lowered his voice than if he raised it. She took Tass hand again and intertwined their fingers making sure Gippal noticed.

"So are you two dating or..?" he asked failing miserably to sound casual.

She met his furious gaze with a scorning one of her own.

"Maybe.. maybe not" she drawled imitating his arrogant tone.

She could see on his face that he had figured out what she was doing. She smirked.

"Well, Tass and I was in the middle of an enjoyable conversation, so if you would excuse us. It was nice to see you again, Gippy" she said cheerily and dragged Tass with her to the railing. She looked discreetly over her shoulder watching Gippal sulkily observing her.

´Right back at ya, Gippy.´

She smiled satisfied.

"Care to tell what that was all about?" Tass asked confused.

She had completely forgotten about him and blushed as she met his gaze.

"Oh.. uh.. I.. umm.. heheheh."

Tass shook his head amused.

"You used me to make him jealous" he concluded.

She winced.

"Umm.. yeah, kinda.. I mean.. I didn't.."

He held up a hand to silence her.

"Forget about it, Rikku. Just don't do it again. It's an evil thing to do."

She hung her head low in shame.

"Do you love him?"

The question startled her to meet his green gaze again. There was something akin to fear in it.

"What? No.. I.. no, I don't" she said forcefully.

He regarded her for a moment.

"Are you sure?" he asked insistently.

She nodded.

"Yeah, positive. I did once. But not anymore" she answered hesitantly.

Tass smiled relieved.  
She couldn't help but feel guilty as a wave of doubt swept over her, but she pushed it away to the farthest corner of her mind.

´I have Tass now. He cares for me´ she reminded herself.

She was awakened from her musings by a gentle hand brushing against her cheek.

"There is none other like you, Rikku" Tass whispered before he leaned in and kissed her gently.

When he pulled away she felt giddy and happy, all thoughts of Gippal forgotten.

"Goodnight, Princess."

He stroked her hair and left for the men's cabin.  
Rikku sank down on the deck and began to giggle uncontrollably at the sensation of happiness within her heart.

It didn't occur to her that Gippal had seen it all.

" " "

The next morning they had finally arrived at the Moonflow. The crew was about to unload the ship's cargo and the passengers would be allowed to walk down the gangplank any minute. Then Rikku and Tass could go save Yunie and live happily ever after and Gippal could leave to join ´Operation Mi´ihen´ and everything would be as it was supposed to be.

Rikku heard footsteps behind her and saw Tass at the railing next to her.

"Good morning!" she said cheerily with a sunny smile but was met with a sharp glance.

Her smile faded.

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned.

He hesitated.

"My compass was missing this morning" he said sternly.

Rikku winced at the tone in his voice.

"I'm sorry" she said cautiously. She had a nagging feeling that something bad was about to happen.

"That's okay. I had some of the crew helping me look for it" he said with a casual shrug, not looking at her.

"Did you find it then?" she asked nervously.

"Yes. We did. At the women's cabin."

He fixed his sharp gaze at her. She gulped.

´Uh oh´

"Beneath _your_ pillow."

She gasped.

"What?" she exclaimed.

"Don't pretend to be surprised, Rikku" he said angrily.

"I didn't take it! I swear! I.."

"You know what?" he interrupted her.

"It doesn't matter. I'm going to return to our headquarters" he hissed and turned his back on her.

"So the rumours at Home were right after all. You really are a little thief" he said quietly before walking off.

Rikku stood petrified with shock.

´What the..?´

"Too bad. You could have been such a nice couple" an amused voice whispered in her ear.

She growled.

´Now it all makes sense!´

Rikku threw herself at Gippal´s laughing form and they fell onto the deck.

"You arrogant.. evil.. manipulating.. good-for-nothing.. _meanie!_" she yelled and emphasized each word with a hit at his chest. Gippal, who had gained a lot of muscles in the Crimson Squad, easily pushed her off and got to his feet dragging her with him.

"Hey. Take it easy, kid. Don't take it out on me that you were dumped."

She glared.

"You stole his compass and laid the blame on me!" she yelled, punching him in the shoulder. He patted her teasingly on the head.

"Don't worry, Cid´s girl. He wasn't your type anyway."

She put a hand over her eyes and sighed deeply.

´Why? Why me? Why _him_?´ she thought wearily.

"How did you even know that the compass was what he valued the most? If you had taken anything else but that, he wouldn't have believed that I did it."

Gippal grinned broadly at her.

"Well, there is this other Al Bhed in my squad and he by chance knew Tass from Home, so.."

She snorted.

´What's the chance of _that_? It seems even fate is against me´ she thought sulkily.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" she said and rolled her eyes as she swung her bag over her shoulder and began walking down the gangplank. She could feel Gippal walking close behind her. She stopped.

"What now?" she asked annoyed.

"Say it" he answered.

"Say what?"

"Say _it._"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

´Fine, I'll sacrifice what's left of my pride to get rid of him´ she thought and prepared herself.

"You.. win."

´Phew, _that_ was very hard to say.´

Suddenly she found herself being whirled around, strong arms encircling her waist.

"Gippal! Put me down!" she yelled.

He put her gently down in front of him and looked at her with a disgustingly self-satisfied expression on his face.

"I actually never thought that I'd hear you say that" he said smugly.

´Neither did I´ she thought with lifted eyebrows.

"Now I feel ready to take on Sin" he said, showing of his muscles and posing in front of her, making her laugh in spite of everything.

As he began to laugh too, she suddenly grew sober.

"Why did you do it?" she asked him quietly.

He stopped laughing and opened his mouth to say something.

"Gippal!" a stern male voice called.

Gippal glanced over his shoulder.

"It's my commander. The Crimson Squad is leaving for Mushroom Rock."

He stepped forward and met her gaze.

"Okay, you wanna know why I did it?"

She nodded hesitantly. He shrugged.

"I've gotta protect my girl, right?"

And with that he leaned forward, pressed his lips firmly to hers, turned around and left without looking back. And Rikku just stood there, fingers touching her lips, left alone _again._

´His girl?´

His girl. That was exactly how he saw her. But not the way she wanted to be his girl. His girl, as a part of his property. A thing that was rightfully his.

But he didn't _love_ her.

She felt her eyes water as she put her hands into the pockets of her green shorts. And when she did she felt something flat and round. She pulled it out of her pocket. It was Tass´ compass. She couldn't help but smirk a little.

Gippal had done it again?

´Maybe he's a thief too?´

---

´Yeah, he has stolen from me too´ she thought as she looked at the small compass.

She had never really understood what happened on that trip to the Moonflow. Why he did what he had done. At times she had convinced herself that he_ had_ felt something for her. He _did_ kiss her after all.

He had left to participate in ´Operation Mi´ihen´ and was, after it had failed, sent into the Den of Woe along with the rest of the Crimson Squad, while Rikku had stayed at the Moonflow to kidna.. _save_ Yunie, which she too failed at and instead became her _guardian _of all things. But she kept her promise. She had prevented Yunie from sacrificing herself and together Yunie and her guardians had defeated Sin.

Rikku polished the compass carefully and put it on the shelf again. Instead she took her daggers, and went to look at her reflection in a mirror. There she didn't see the reflection of the uncertain and scared, 15-year-old girl from two years ago, but a proud and confident, 17-year-old woman.

´Rikku, Princess of the Al Bhed, machina salvager, guardian and cousin of High-Summoner Yuna, Gullwing and defeater of Sin _and_ Vegnagun´

She smirked.

´Or just Cid´s girl.´

A/N: The events of the flashback in this chapter, happens shortly after Crimson Sphere 3 was recorded (_Sphere description: appears to have been recorded not long before operation Mi´ihen. Nooj, Gippal and Baralai are having a conversation aboard an unknown ship)._  
Rikku only met Gippal and not Nooj, Paine or Baralai. Hope I've got the timeline right in this chapter (:

Please review.. (:


	5. Chap 5: Crimson Sphere 11

::Spoilerwarning:: Contain little parts of some of the scenes from the game.

A/N: I present to you: The fifth chapter of Thief!  
This is another long chapter.  
If you think this chapter is too long, please write it in your review, so I can make the next chapters shorter. (:  
//Smile-for-real

Chapter 5, Crimson Sphere 11:

Gippal´s POV:

The sun had finally set completely and the sky was quickly darkening only lit by the stars.  
Gippal found himself standing outside the Sphere Theatre of Luca, considering recording some memories to forget about his current worries.  
Happy memories. Pleasant memories. Enjoyable memories.  
Memories of his childhood, of his parents, of his friends, of Rikku..  
But then again he had had a lot of bad experience with spheres and the recording of memories.  
The Crimson Spheres for an example. He shivered slightly at the thought. Real life horror-movies. That's what they were. Ten recordings of corruption, betrayal and murder. Such recordings shouldn't exist. Just like a certain other recording that held a personal bad memory of Gippal.  
Crimson Sphere 11.

---

The sphere-hunter had asked Gippal to meet her at the bridge to Djose. He had finally found _it._

As Gippal hurriedly approached the entrance of the temple, three figures standing by it caught his attention. He absent-mindedly noticed a dark-clad woman hid by the shadows, a scantily-clad blonde Al Bhed and a brunette standing a little in front of the others. As Gippal walked by the brunette, something prodded his mind and he stopped and faced her as realization hit him.

"Huh?" he exclaimed dumbfounded.

"Hello" highsummoner Yuna greeted kindly.

´_The_ highsummoner? _Here_? What the..?´

"You, uh, here for an interview?" he asked uncertainly.

"Uh huh, that's right" she confirmed gently and nodded.

He looked curiously at the two other women. He couldn't get a clear view of the one hidden by the shadows but he immediately recognized the other.

´Rikku?´

He gazed dumbfounded at her.  
Gone was the worried and nervous girl clad in green shorts and an orange turtleneck top, replaced by a confident and downright _gorgeous_ woman clad in a dark green miniskirt, loose sleeves with bows, a yellow bikini that hardly covered her enchanting curves and the scarf _he_ had given her. He grinned wolfishly.

´Whaddya know? Cid´s girl is all grown up.´

He faced Yuna again.

"The great highsummoner wants an interview?" he insisted incredulous, giving her his best challenging pose.

"_Former_ highsummoner" she said pointedly, imitating his pose.

He hesitated

"Hm. All right, follow me" he said and scratched the back of his neck. He quickly exited the temple with a lingering glance at Rikku as he strode through the door to Djose temple and towards the bridge.

"Gippal" the sphere-hunter greeted as Gippal got closer. Gippal nodded.

"You've got it?" he asked quietly. The sphere-hunter nodded and discreetly handed him an orange sphere.

This was Crimson Sphere 11.

A sphere which contained a memory, Gippal would rather leave buried and forgotten.

He switched it on and watched it flicker to life, showing an image of Gippal, Baralai and Nooj.

" " "

_Gippal, Baralai and Nooj sat around__ a bonfire, each of them looking distantly at the dancing flames.  
After a long moment of silence, Baralai spoke up._

"_Operation Mi´ihen was a great mistake. So many lives lost to no avail."_

_He hesitated. Gippal sighed.  
Baralai was right. It had all been a big mistake. His shoulders sloped. He felt defeated._

"_What are we going to do now?" Nooj mumbled, mostly to himself._

_Baralai__ looked thoughtful and Gippal shrugged._

"_If nothing else, we've got to have faith in Lady Yuna. If she has the strength and determination of her father there might yet be hope" Baralai said quietly._

_Gippal scowled._

"_You want her to _die_ for the rest of us?" he hissed at Baralai._

_Baralai opened his mouth, and then shut it again. But then again, how could he respond to that?  
Everyone yearned for the Calm to come, but how could they defend the sacrifice of such a young girl?_

"_And how do you know she'll even make it through her pilgrimage? She has all odds against her, enemies lurking everywhere" he continued mercilessly._

_He found himself being unusually impatient and hot-tempered these last couple of days.  
Maybe it was because they were stuck on the beach of Mushroom Rock without orders, in complete chaos, their supply of food and water disappearing day by day.  
Maybe it was because his dreams of honor and glory, adoring women and admiring men, were shattered.  
Maybe it was because Operation Mi´ihen had failed and countless of their friends and fellow squad-members had died.  
Or maybe it was because the rumours of how Lady Yuna had reached Guadosalam mean__t that Rikku´s attempt to kidna.. _save_ Lady Yuna had failed too. Which raised an important question._

_´Where the hell is Rikku?´_

_Gippal felt his expression darken._

_´What if she was seriously injured? What if she was dea..´_

_Gippal felt something in his chest tighten and found himself unable to end that thought.  
As he returned to reality from his dark musings, he realized that Baralai was answering his earlier question._

"_..and besides she has no less than_ six_ guardians to protect her throughout her journey. She's the daughter of Braska. She'll make it" he said sounding convinced._

_Nooj frowned._

"Six_ guardians? I thought she had five" he said, giving Baralai a sharp glance._

_Baralai shook his head._

"_No, she has six. Haven't you heard the rumours?" he asked, looking from Nooj to Gippal._

_They shook their head._

"_A young Al Bhed girl has joined Lady Yuna´s guardians. The rumour has it that she's Lady Yuna´s cousin. The whole story has caused quite a fuss in Bevelle. I mean an Al Bhed? As a guardian? Most Yevonites believe it to be an act of blasphemy against the teachings of Yevon."_

_At the first words Gippal felt as though he choked on his own spit and began to cough loudly._

"_An.. -cough cough- Al Bhed girl? Lady Yuna´s -cough cough- cousin?" he yelled incredulous between coughs._

_Baralai nodded, startled by Gippal´s sudden outburst. Nooj eyed him warily. Gippal didn't notice anything else as his mind adapted the new information._

_´Rikku? A guardian?´_

_At first he felt a wave of relief calm his frantically beating heart. Then rage set in._

_´A guardian? Wasn't she supposed to _save_ the summoners instead of leading them to certain death? What _the hell_ is she thinking?" he thought, furious._

"_Is there something you want to tell us, Gippal?" Paine asked, her voice slightly teasing, focusing the sphere recorder at him._

_´Uh oh.´_

"_No" he replied a little too quickly, looking away into the horizon._

"_You sure?" Baralai insisted, raising an eyebrow. He was smirking._

_Gippal glared._

"_Yeah, there's nothing to tell" he said casually._

"_Spit it out already, you brat" Nooj commanded, annoyed. Gippal winced._

"_Fine fine. I know that Al Bhed girl that's all" he admitted, raising his hands in surrender._

"_Know? Know how?" Paine pressed on, zooming in on him._

_He sighed. If he denied telling them they would never let him rest._

"_We grew up together. Best friends. All tight and shit."_

_Nooj and Baralai nodded and Gippal let out a sigh of relief. They didn't seem interested in prying in the business of him and a girl from his past.__ They were guys after all._

"_Oh."_

_Gippal frowned at Paine._

"_´Oh´ what? Don't you ´oh´ me" he said suspiciously. _

"_So that's what it's all about" she concluded and nodded distantly._

"_That's what, _what_ is all about?" he asked, scowling._

_She shrugged casually._

"_The concerned glances into the horizon, the sudden tantrums over nothing in particular, the long, thoughtful and uncharacteristic moments of silence."_

_She grinned wryly._

"_Just a ´friend´, huh? Yeah, suure" she drawled and snorted._

_And then it happened. The most embarrassing __moment of Gippal´s life.  
Heat spread from his neck up his face and all the way to his ears._

_He was blushing._

_Gippal didn't blush. __Gippal never blushed. Gippal was shameless, carefree, cool, collected and calm. Gippal _couldn't _blush.  
But nevertheless he _did_, in fact, blush.  
Nooj and Baralai began to laugh and Paine´s grin broadened at the unusual sight._

"_She's just a friend!" he insisted forcefully._

"_Whatever you say, fire-face" Baralai laughed._

_Gippal boiled with rage and indignation. He stormed towards Paine._

"_Turn off that sphere recorder! Now!"_

" " "

As Gippal in the sphere reached the sphere recorder the recording flickered and darkened until it, at last, turned off.

Gippal snarled at the sphere and looked around for something sharp or heavy to make a permanent end on the embarrassing memory. When he didn't find anything he put the sphere safely in his pocket.

´I'm gonna deal with it later´ he thought with ferocity.

"That is the sphere you were looking for?" the sphere-hunter said questioningly.

Gippal nodded confirming.

"Yeah, that's the one" he said and handed the sphere-hunter the gil he had promised her.

The sphere-hunter counted them and left with a nod at Gippal as he saw Yuna, Rikku and their friend approach out of the corner of his eye.  
Rikku. The girl whom had caused his first and only blush.  
He couldn't help but glare slightly at her approaching figure.  
And if she knew, he would never hear the end of it.  
He discreetly patted his pocket.  
She was never going to find out. He would make sure of that.  
As Yuna reached him and stood in front of him, he couldn't resist the temptation to tease Rikku.

He leaned forward, very close to Yuna´s face and she leaned back, startled.

"Neeever been this close to a celebrity before" he purred in a low voice, glancing at Rikku from the corner if his eye.

He did owe her for that embarrassing scene, she had caused without even being present.

Yuna blinked.

"That's.. nice" she said hesitantly.

"I could get used to this" he continued, keeping a close eye on Rikku. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. He smirked.

"Lets not" he vaguely heard Yuna murmur embarrassed.

Gippal decided it was time to acknowledge her presence and turned to Rikku.

"Well, if it isn't Cid's girl. How you´ve been?" he asked, smirking.

" " "

"We made quite the couple" he announced confidently. Rikku gasped.

"What are you saying?" she said indignantly in Al Bhed, pushing him in the back. She pulled back and covered her blushing cheeks with her hands.

He grinned broadly.

"Rikku's always good for a laugh" he told Yuna, snickering, but quickly sobered.

"If you're here about digging, this isn't the best time."

He shrugged apologetic.

"Yeah, but you've got fiend problems here too right? Want us to clean up for ya?" Rikku asked with a superior grin on her face, fisting her hands at him

**"**Fiend hunting? What, you guys give up the sphere gig?" he asked her, frowning.

"Temporarily. Right now we're helping people out" Yuna answered.

She stepped closer.

"Maybe you'd like to hire us?"

He regarded Rikku.

´Having her here, fighting fiends in _that _outfit? I wouldn't last a day.´

"Nope." he said arrogantly. He faced Yuna.

"You already took care of Sin. We can't go running to you every time we get into trouble" he said and looked at Rikku´s disappointed expression.

"I watch my own back."

"Show off!" Rikku exclaimed, glaring mock reproachfully at him.

Yuna nodded understanding at him.

"Well, be careful."

He smiled at her

**"**You too."

"Right" she replied with a nod and a smile and walked off, Paine following her.

Just as Rikku was about to leave to follow the others Gippal grabbed her arm.

"Wait a sec, kid."

She met his gaze.

"Something up, Gippy?" she asked, bouncing on her feet.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" he asked her.

"Yeah, it sure has" she answered a little less cheery.

"Missed me?" he asked nonchalantly.

She snorted.

"As confident as ever, huh?" she commented, scowling.

"Oh, you've forgot how we parted?" he asked confidentially.

A tinge of pink spread across her cheeks and she gazed at her feet.

"And who stole from who last time?"

She frowned at a spot on the floor.

"Do I have any reason not to be confident? The roles have been reversed, haven't they, Cid´s girl?"

She didn't answer. He checked his clothing and his pockets. All clothing was in place and Crimson Sphere 11 lay safely in his pocket.

"Why did you say we were a couple?"

Her sudden change of subject completely threw him off.

"Huh?" he uttered.

She looked at him expectantly. He raised his eyebrows and flicked her nose.

"To tease you, Cid´s girl, what else?"

She sighed deeply.

"Yeah. Of course. What else" she muttered under her breath.

She turned her back on him about to leave.

"Hey Cid´s girl?"

"Yeah?"

"When you left, after the job interview, did you notice that you missed something?" he drawled and dangled the bracelet, he had stolen from her, in front of her eyes as she glanced over her shoulder.

"I'm getting a hang of this´ he thought self-satisfied.

"I win. Again" he declared.

To his big surprise Rikku began to laugh as she turned to face the door. She walked away from him, snickering.

"Whatever you say, fire-face" she cooed as she went out the door.

He gaped.

´Wh.. What?´

He frantically searched his pockets. The sphere was still there; round, cool and smooth against his fingers.

´Then how..?´

And then it hit him.

He wasn't wearing the same pants that he was wearing during the interview yesterday. The sphere should be in the pocket of the pants he wore yesterday , but it were in the pocket of these which meant..

Rikku had had the sphere.

While he had focused on stealing her bracelet as he went by her, she had swiped his sphere and returned it today before he noticed it was missing, _which meant_..

´She knows.´

Those words began to echo in Gippal´s head and then it happened again.

He blushed.

---

For the rest of the whole Vegangun-incident, Gippal pretended that nothing ever happened, although he _did_ notice Rikku´s inexplicable, secretive smiles and the shared knowing glances between Rikku and Paine. _She_ had won. Again. But she didn't bother or bully him about it as much as he had expected her too, and that left them as the friends they were before they left Home, giving each other teasing comments and sarcastic remarks. Her pushing him in the back and him ruffling her hair. Just like the good old days.

"You want me to record a sphere of a memory, Sir?"

Gippal blinked, completely wrapped up in his own thoughts.

"Huh?"

"You want a sphere recorded?" the man repeated patiently with a polite smile.

Gippal looked absent-mindedly at him for a second.

"Nahh."

The man shrugged indifferently.

Gippal left the Sphere Theatre thinking of an old Al Bhed saying.

´Memories are nice, but that's all they are..´

´Right?´

A/N: Yeah yeah, this got crappy and not at all what I planned. X(  
I blame it on nausea and lack of sleep.. :P  
Anyway, I'll try harder at next chapter..

Please review.. (:


	6. Chap 6: Eye for an eye

A/N:  
Yet another long chapter :/  
But this time I think it got pretty good.  
Read and enjoy! And please review.. (:

Chapter 6, Eye for an eye:

Rikku´s POV:

Rikku stood in front of her mirror in her bathroom, brushing her hair. It was getting late and she was getting ready to go to bed. When she finally gave up to disentangle her hair, she put down the brush and went into her bedroom. Candles placed all over her room lit up and she always had a bouquet of yellow roses (her favourite flower) on her bedside table. Rikku loved to make her home cosy and comfortable. She put on her nightgown and got under the covers of her bed, sighing contently. She yawned as she closed her eyes and drifted off to a not so peaceful sleep, and a not so pleasant dream..

---

Rikku sneaked up on Gippal, who was talking to one of his engineers, completely unsuspecting of her presence. Just as she reached him she threw herself at his back and hooked her legs around him from behind.

"Argh!"

She snickered and covered his eye with her hands.

"Guess who?" she scoffed.

He grunted.

"Cid´s girl! Get _off_!"

She let go of him and landed gracefully on the ground. He whirled around to face her, his expression resembling a thundercloud.

She cocked her hip and placed her hands at her waist.

"Aren't you happy to see me?"

She pouted and Gippal rolled his eye.

"It's been almost a month since the celebration of the defeat of Vegnagun. A month is a looong time" she said sadly, her eyes widening.

A smile hid at the corners of Gippal´s mouth.

"You know, after I left for the Crimson Squad almost _two years_ went by before we saw each other again" he reasoned.

She blinked.

"Oh.. uh.."

The smile escaped and he chuckled.

"That's okay, Cid´s girl. I knew that you couldn't keep away from my handsome self after we met again".

He wiggled his eyebrows at her. She snorted, but discreetly eyed him up and down.

´If you only knew.´

"You wish" she said out loud and crossed her arms over her chest.

He shook his head, amused, and stepped forward, engulfing her in a tight bear-hug. She stiffened from surprise.

"Good to see you again, Cid´s girl."

Something about the tenderness and genuine manner in which he spoke, made a shiver run down her spine. She buried her face in the crook of his neck. He tightened his hold on her for a second and then pulled away.

"Getting all sentimental, kid?" Gippal asked teasingly. She punched him in the shoulder as he began to laugh lightly.

"So what brings you here?" he asked curiously, rubbing the spot where she hit him.

She looked down at her feet and scraped in the dirt on the floor with the toe of her boot.

"What, I can't pop in to see an old friend?" she muttered.

He narrowed his eye suspiciously.

"Sure you can."

He hooked two fingers beneath her chin and raised her gaze to his.

"But that's not why you stopped by."

She shook her chin out of his grip, blushing slightly at the contact.

"And how would you know that?" she asked, raising her chin stubbornly.

He sighed.

"You're a horrible liar, kid" he commented. Her blush increased and he smirked triumphantly.

She threw her hands up in defeat.

"Fine, I get it, Mr Mindreader. Geez.." she exclaimed.

´Since when did he become so perceptive?´ she wondered.

He laughed and patted her on the head.

"So what do ya need?"

She squirmed.

"I kinda.. maybe.. need.. a job" she admitted hesitantly.

He raised his eyebrows. Then smirked.

"A job, eh?"

He put his hand to his chin and circled her, looking her up and down.

"The famous guardian needs a job?" he teased. "Why is that? Feel a need to be near me?"

She sighed wearily.

"Well, there hasn't been much to do lately. No world that needs saving and all that. Figured I better move on and get a job. I thought that I wanna do something interesting, something I like. And I like working with machina."

She grinned.

"And I'm even better at it than you are. _You_ need _me_"

Gippal glared at her.

´Heh. He knows I'm right. The roles have been reversed.´

"Okay okay. You're hired. Report to Trigo in the work bay."

She clapped her hands excitedly and made a mock salute before running off in direction of work bay.

"You're welcome. See you later" she heard Gippal mutter sulkily.

" " "

Rikku screwed down the metal plate, tightly back in place on the malfunctioning hover, after fixing the error. She groaned and wiped her forehead.

´Phew, I need a break.´

She glanced at her new partner, Jean, working at her side. She didn't look tired and if she was, she was hiding it well.

She was a petite girl of few words, a little older than Rikku, with long, curly, brown hair and sorrowful, blue eyes. She was one of the few non-Al Bhed women in Djose.

´Wonder why she looks so sad?´

Jean pulled slightly away from the big bump on the hover and wiped her grease-stained hands on her tight blue overalls. She looked at Rikku with a small gentle smile.

"Do you want to go to lunch?"

Rikku nodded and returned Jean´s smile with a brilliant one of her own.

"Sure!"

"

Together they made their way to the mess hall, a big hall with a high dome-shaped ceiling. Rikku looked around in awe.

´Gippal sure has _a lot_ of workers´ she thought dumbfounded.

The hall was arranged with a lot of small tables and a canteen at the back where a cook served lunch. The few human workers resided at a few tables on the left, while the rest were occupied by the huge amount of Al Bheds. She caught sight of Gippal sitting at the table most to the right deeply engaged in a conversation with some workers.

Rikku and Jean got their food at the canteen and sat down at an empty table. Rikku watched Jean as she carefully began to eat in silence.

"Soo.." Rikku began awkwardly. "You like working here?" she asked, offering a kind smile.

Jean met Rikku´s gaze and shrugged.

"Well, the colleagues, the food and the salary are nice, so what do I have to complain about?"

She returned her attention to her food.

Rikku didn't miss the bitter tinge in Jean´s voice. She decided to cut to the heart of the matter.

"Why are you so sad?" she asked gently.

Jean winced. She met Rikku´s gaze again and sighed deeply.

"Well, I.."

She hesitated and watched Rikku intensely.

"Tell me, Rikku, how do you know Gippal?" she asked cautiously.

Rikku was taken aback by the question, but quickly regained her wits.

"We're childhood friends" she said, feeling her cheeks heat up. She prayed silently that Jean didn't notice.

But she did. Jean narrowed her eyes.

"Is that so?"

She looked thoughtfully at Rikku.

"So you've had a long ongoing affair with Gippal, I presume?" she inquired casually as if they were only discussing the weather.

Rikku flushed furiously.

"What? No!" she exclaimed loudly, her voice almost a squeal.

Jean observed her suspiciously.

"Hey, no need to deny it. Many have" she said calmly and almost comfortingly. "We've all been there" she added bitterly under her breath.

Rikku gazed at her, genuinely confused.

"Jean, I haven't had an affair with Gippal. Really" she said firmly, meeting Jean´s gaze squarely.

"But you want to."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Rikku shook her head hesitantly.

"No, not really. Or.. well.. I suppose I had a crush on him when we were younger. But he always ended up rejecting me."

Rikku winced as she noticed the bitter tinge in her own voice.

Get a hold of yourself! You're over it, remember?´ she reprimanded herself.

Jean´s eyes widened.

"He _rejected_ you? _Gippal _rejected _you_?" she shrieked, looking Rikku up and down, an incredulous glint in her eyes.

Rikku flinched at the stinging feeling and the lump forming in her throat at Jean´s words. She shrugged.

"I suppose other girls just have something that I don't."

She gave out a fake chuckle and looked away.

"Gippal rejected you?" Jean murmured distantly, drumming her index finger against her chin

She regarded Rikku thoughtfully for a long, silent moment.

"You think that Gippal rejects you because he _doesn't_ like you?"

Rikku frowned and snorted.

"Yeah, why else would he reject me?"

Jean rolled her eyes, a look of frustration on her face. She opened her mouth as though she was about to say something, but then closed it again and shook her head.

"No, I'm not gonna go there. It doesn't concern me. I have my own problems to deal with" she mumbled and sighed, her gaze becoming distant.

Rikku felt curious as to what Jean was about to say, but thought it better to let it slide.

"Why did you wanna know about me and Gippal? What does it have to do with you being sad?" she asked instead.

Jean refocused her eyes on Rikku.

"I made the mistake to get involved with Gippal."

She shrugged feigning indifference and failing miserably at it.

"What has he done?" Rikku asked, fighting to keep her voice calm and even. Jean´s eyes watered.

"He didn't really do anything. It's my own fault really. I mean, I knew what I was getting myself into."

She faked a smile and Rikku placed her hand on Jean´s. Jean gestured toward a table occupied by beautiful human and Al Bhed women, whom was fiercely whispering and pointing towards Gippal´s table.

"I don't think there's a single woman at that table who hasn't been involved with Gippal."

Rikku gaped.

"What?" she exclaimed incredulous.

Jean sighed.

"I can't say I wasn't warned by the rumours of his reputation. But somehow I fell in love with him anyway."

She glanced briefly at Gippal.

"But he doesn't notice. I doubt he can even remember my name. I'm just a notch in his bedpost."

Rikku clenched her teeth.

´Selfish bastard!´ she fumed.

"But it all makes a lot more sense now" Jean whispered, sneaking a glance at Rikku.

Rikku wrinkled her brow.

"Huh?"

Jean shook her head, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Nothing."

Rikku sighed mentally.

´Why do I feel like everyone's hiding something from me?´

Jean looked at the watch on the wall.

"Let's get back to work."

" " "

She couldn't handle looking at Jean´s sad, distant expression anymore. Jean, as Rikku had found out, was an extremely sweet and considerate person and Rikku hated Gippal for hurting her.

So at this moment Rikku was hurriedly striding towards Gippal´s office, determined to give him a piece of mind.

As she approached his office and reached out her hand to turn the doorknob, the door opened, slamming against her face causing her to fall to the floor.

"Owwie!"

Her hand flew to her aching eye, stars dancing in front of the other.

"Cid´s girl! Damn, I'm sorry! You okay?"

She saw a blurry figure kneel next to her, hands on her shoulders. She tried to focus on it.

"No, I'm not okay, you big lug! You've made me blind!" she yelled furiously.

"Blind?"

She felt a warm hand gently remove her own from her hurting eye.

"Can you see me?"

At this point Rikku could see three, blurry Gippal´s sitting in front of her with worried expressions on their faces. She picked a random Gippal to shake her fist threateningly at.

"Yes, and you're multiplying!"

The three Gippal´s snickered.

"Yevon have mercy on me" she muttered sulkily.

She felt a hand tugging at her arm.

"Can you stand?"

She brushed his hand away and tried to get up, only to fall back on her rear. She sighed.

"Well, then I suppose there is only one thing to do" Gippal said mockingly.

He got up and put one arm beneath her knees and the other behind her back, pulling her up into his arms. Rikku blushed and squirmed to get away, but Gippal kept a firm grip on her and carried her into his office, where he put her in a comfortable armchair.

"I'll be right back."

"

He returned with a small bag with ice for her to put on her eye.

"There. Any better?" he asked her gently.

"No" she muttered sulkily. "You know, if I regain my sight, I'm gonna get back at you for this" she threatened venomously. He smirked.

"Aww, come on, Cid´s girl. It wasn't on purpose. Besides if you don't regain your sight you can get an eyepatch like mine and we could be like.. eyepatch-buddies. How does that sound?"

He laughed loudly as she shot him a glare from her visible eye. But as a mental image of her and Gippal, each with their own eyepatch, entered her mind she couldn't help but giggle too.

"Now that's the spirit" Gippal commented and smiled.

Then his expression turned serious.

"I really am sorry" he said sincerely.

She nodded and felt a weird knot form in her stomach at the indefinable look her gave her.

"You owe me big time for this" she stated.

He spread out his arms.

"Ask whatever you want of me" he proclaimed.

She put her index finger to her lips in thought.

´Whatever I want? Ohh, I have to take advantage of this.´

She looked him up and down. She smiled evilly.

´I actually liked the whole eyepatch-idea.´

"I want your eyepatch" she said firmly.

His eye widened.

"What?"

"You heard me"

"Come on, Cid´s girl. There must be something else you want" he said hopefully.

She pouted.

"You said I could ask whatever I want of you. And I want your eyepatch."

He sighed.

"I won't be able to talk myself out of this one, will I?"

She shook her head and smirked.

"Damn" he muttered as he unfastened his eyepatch, uncovering his blind eye.

Rikku gasped.

His blind eye was a faded green color, and seemed to look through her not at her. A pale scar ran from his eyebrow diagonally over his eye to his cheekbone. He handed her the eyepatch.

"Don't know what you want with it anyway. I've had it since the Crimson Squad" he mumbled.

She swallowed and focused her gaze on his good eye.

"Do you ever take it off?" she inquired.

He glanced briefly at her and looked away.

"Only when I'm alone. I never let anybody else see it" he answered very quietly.

She blushed as she realized what a declaration of confidence it was that he actually showed it to her. She gulped.

But the moment soon passed and he smiled cockily once again.

"So what did you really come here for, kid?"

She straightened and met his gaze squarely.

"I wanted to talk to you about Jean."

He frowned and seemed somewhat.. dissappointed.

"Jean? Hmm, that brunette with blue eyes, right? What about her?"

She nodded.

"Have you noticed her behaviour recently?"

He raised his eyebrow.

"Her behaviour? No. Is she causing trouble?"

His expression darkened.

"Is she bothering you?"

Rikku sighed.

"No, she's not bothering me. She's sad" she stated simply.

Gippal folded his hands and looked at them, seeming completely uninterested in their conversation.

"And why is that?"

Rikku clenched her teeth at his lack of attention.

"She's in love with you."

His eyes met hers.

"And that's making her sad?"

"Bingo" Rikku said, trying to suppress her frustration at him for being so calm and uncaring.

He shrugged.

"Better deport her to Bikanel, then."

Rikku gaped, dumbfounded and incredulous.

"Deport her? How can you deport her?" she shrieked.

He glanced sharply at her.

"I can't have her here if she isn't focused on her work. It's better to remove her to Bikanel. She'll get over it there. Others have" he said, his voice devoid of emotion.

"How can you say that?" Rikku exploded. "You.."

"What else would you have me do? Pretend to love her when I don't?" he interrupted her. "She knew what she got herself into, getting involved with me."

He held her gaze.

"And, frankly, this is none of your business, Rikku" he said sternly.

Rikku was startled at his use of her name. It was the first time she ever remembered him using it.

He seemed just as furious as she did. His eyes, even his blind one, sparkling with rage and his face twisted with anger, his lips pressed tightly together into a thin line. There was also something else in his eye, Rikku noticed.  
Frustration. But it seemed that that came entirely from something else.

Rikku shook her head. How could he be so evil?

She got off her chair and glared at him.

"You selfish meanie!"

She looked at him disgusted.

"What did I ever see in you?" she spat and strode out of his office, before she could notice the deeply hurt look in his eye at her words. As she stomped down the passage to the work bay, she couldn't stop a lone tear from sliding down her cheek as she squeezed the old, worn eyepatch in her hand.

---

Rikku awakened with a gasp, her heart beating frantically. Her eyes darted around her bedroom to assure herself that she was at her apartment in Luca and not in the women's dormitory at Djose temple. She closed her eyes and forced herself to calm down. Something inside her ached at the memory she had been forced to recall in her sleep and she sighed and rubbed her eyes. She peeked through her fingers through the bedroom door to the ´Shelf of trophies´ on the wall of her living room. She couldn't see it, but she knew that the eyepatch lay there. She got out of her bed and went to the window. The streetlamps of Luca shone brightly upon the people roaming the streets at night, having fun.

´If I were only one of them´ Rikku thought enviously.

The day after Gippal and Rikku´s argument, Jean was gone and Rikku was assigned another partner. Gippal had showed up in the mess hall at lunch break wearing a brand-new, leather eyepatch. Rikku had glared at him as he made his way to the same table he had sat at the day before. She had overheard one of his mechanics ask him about his old eyepatch and she had heard him say that; "Someone has stolen it" and then glanced quickly at her. She looked away to avoid eye-contact and they had went on like that for two weeks, without speaking or looking at each other, until they had had their final argument and Rikku had left Djose to go to Luca.

She looked at a couple walking across the street beneath her window. They were holding hands and smiling lovingly at each other. They were both dressed up in fancy clothes.

´Wonder where they are going?´

And then it hit her.

´Yunalesca´s festival! Is that tonight?´

She looked at the calendar on her wall and she noticed the words ´Yunalesca´s festical´ scribbled in her handwriting on that day.

Yunalesca´s festival was a great party celebrated in Luca, dedicated to the couples in love. A day where lovers gave each other presents, enjoyed each others company and then went to the party together at midnight.

Rikku sighed.

Some months ago she would have gone to the party and celebrated it with anyone. But she didn't feel up to it this time.

Her gaze returned to the couple beneath her.

The woman's eyes twinkled with happiness and her sincere smile revealed a dimple in her right cheek. Rikku sat down at the windowsill and observed the woman, imagining what it would be like if she was her.

A/N:  
_Yunalesca´s festival:_ Spira´s version of Valentines Day..

The end is near!.. or... well, you know what I mean.. there aren't many chapters left.. :P About two or three more chapters to go..  
Hope you enjoyed this one and thanks for reading.. Please review..  
//Smile-for-real


	7. Chap 7: Missing machina

A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter was so long in coming but I have been on vacation and haven't had the chance to write.  
Lots of thanks to everyone who has reviewed previous chapters. You're awesome:D  
Also thanks to my best friend, Maria, who helped me with some problems with this chapter :)

Chapter 7, Missing machina:

Gippal´s POV:

Gippal sat on a bench, his gaze unfocused and distant. A cold breeze swept by him and he shuddered.

´What am I doing here?´ he asked himself and frowned as he wondered why he hadn't asked himself that question a long time ago.

He remembered how he had woken up that morning, feeling depressed, and deciding to do something fun. Go somewhere, get a drink and maybe hook up with some pretty lady. But now he was sitting all alone on a bench on some godforsaken backstreet of Luca.

He grumbled.

´And _she´s_ here..´ he thought sulkily and his gaze wandered to the apartment area of Luca.

But she sure wouldn't welcome him if he stopped by. All because of what happened in Djose.

---

Gippal growled and threw his pen angrily at his desk. He couldn't concentrate on signing those damn papers. He couldn't concentrate on _anything_ these days, and it was all _her_ fault. He put his elbows on his desk and buried his face in his hands. Immediately as he closed his eyes, pictures began to fly through his mind. Pictures of _her_.

_Her_ as a 6-year-old challenging him to a fight for calling her a liar.

_Her_ kissing him as he's giving her a scarf on her birthday.

_Her_ refusing to let him leave Home, standing with a stubborn expression on her face.

_Her_ hugging another guys arm as Gippal feels an unbidden sting of jealousy.

_Her_ soft lips as he kisses her, because _he_ won this time.

_Her_ snickering and calling him fire-face.

_Her_ throwing herself at his back.

_Her_ lying in his arms, hand on her blinded eye, protesting against being carried.

_Her_ and her innocent eyes, her brilliant smile, her mischievous smirk, full lips, stubborn chin, challenging attitude, revealing outfits, curvy figure, bouncy steps, soft giggle, cheery voice, flawless tan, loving nature, unique personality, her, her, _her_..

_Her_ storming out of his office.

_Her_ ignoring him for _two whole damn weeks._

Gippal hit his head against the desk.

´Stop thinking about her!´ he commanded himself as the pain on his forehead distracted him from his train of thought. About _her_. About _Rikku._

´How has it come to this?´ he wondered sulkily.

After their argument in his office two weeks ago, she hadn't talked to him at all. She had only given him vicious glares if he dared to go anywhere near her.

Gippal sighed.

The last look she gave him before she left his office after their fight made him feel something that he had never felt before.

He felt he had lost her.

Even the looks she had given him when he rejected her at her birthday, when he left Home and when she had walked away holding Tass´ hand, those had never given him that feeling of loss. Cause even at those moments there had been that glint in her eyes, that one emotion seeking itself in his gaze. But that glint was gone the moment she left his office, leaving him feeling empty and hollow.

And that had stirred.. _something_ within him.

He found himself observing her and thinking about her all the time. He couldn't concentrate or eat and even in his sleep didn't she give him peace. She was there.  
In his dreams.  
In his nightmares.

Gippal stared out the window, regarding the thunderclouds gather.

´Do I.. love her?´

He flinched at the thought and shook his head violently.

´No, no, no, she's _Cid´s girl_, for Yevons sake! She's annoying and childish! She's like a little sister to me! And she steals from me!´

Gippal felt his mouth go dry and panic began to cloud his vision.

´And I don't fall in _love_! I'm not the one woman type of guy! I'm a free and flirty ladies man! I'm not cut out for relationships, holding hands, cuddling and commitment!´

He paled and felt as though he was about to faint as mental images of engagement rings, wedding dresses and diapers entered his mind.

´No! I have to stop this! This is not me!´ he thought and shook his head vehemently. ´I don't love her! I would just end up hurting her and breaking her heart.´

He gripped the edge of his desk tightly.

´I have to get her away from here!´ he concluded.

The solution to his problem calmed him slightly and he let go of the desk and rubbed his palms where the edge had cut in.

He got off his chair and walked slowly, hesitantly out of his office towards work bay.

´I have to figure out an excuse to send her away´ he thought as he entered work bay, eyes searching for Rikku.

He caught sight of her beside one if his engineers, Lok, working on his greatest project.  
His airship: the Cemjanzehk, his pride and joy, which was going to be the fastest airship in Spira.

He looked around the work bay, eyes searching for something, _anything_ he could use.

´There!´

He regarded a flat, square, little object lying on a desk beside Lok who was deeply engaged in a conversation with Rikku.

The chip for the core stabilizer.

He catiously wandered over beside Lok, making sure no one noticed him as he discreetly slipped the chip into his pocket.

´She would steal something sooner or later. I'm just beating her to it. She is a thief after all´ he thought to lessen the sting of guilt that swept over him as he planned on what to do.

He walked around work bay, questioning employees about their work and then returned to Lok and Rikku, stepping out in front of Lok earning a scowl from Rikku as she noticed him.

"How are things going, Lok?" he asked, ignoring Rikku´s glare attempting to burn holes in his back.

Lok smiled proudly at him and gestured towards the partly built airship.

"Great, boss. Only the main parts of the engine needs to be put in"

Gippal nodded appreciatively.

"Good to hear it. So what are you working on now?"

Lok turned around toward the desk behind him.

"Well, before Rikku came over to ask me about the airship, I was about to put in the chip for the.."

Gippal saw Lok´s back stiffen.

"Something wrong, Lok?" he inquired.

Lok turned back to face Gippal with a nervous expression on his face.

"The chip for the core stabilizer, boss.. It's missing."

Gippal stiffened and feigned a shocked expression.

´The chip? But that's one of the most important parts of the ship!"

Lok´s eyes darted around the work bay and he scratched the back of his neck.

"I know, boss. I have no idea where it is. I could swear it was here just a minute ago" he said apologetically.

Gippal closed his eyes and mentally prepared himself for what he was going to do.

´I can do this. It's for the best..´

He turned painfully slow to Rikku and reached out his hand.

"The chip, Rikku. Give it to me" he demanded, his voice stern and dangerously low.

Rikku looked at him confused.

"Huh?"

He narrowed his eye.

"The chip for the core stabilizer. Give it to me." he hissed angrily, a little louder, and Rikku took a step backwards.

An awkward silence filled the room, like a thick blanket, as the workers froze and observed the scene.

"I don't have it!" Rikku said forcefully, obviously trying to keep her voice down, her cheeks burning from embarrassment.

"Liar" Gippal exclaimed quietly, trying hard to sound convincing.

This was harder than he thought and he felt something ache in his chest, but also something urging him to go on.

"You _always _steal from me. Why should I think that you don't do so now? I'm not gonna let you get away with it this time."

Gippal felt his confusion and frustration, tumbling out as anger directed towards Rikku and it suddenly felt much easier to accuse her of something she hadn't done.

"Give it back, Rikku!" he snapped furiously, a hysterical tinge to his voice.

Rikku´s eyes widened and she looked as though he had slapped her. But instead of yelling back, getting angry and defend herself against his accusations, as Gippal had expected of her, she shut up and looked at the floor, her cheeks still red.

"I didn't steal it from you Gippal" she said quietly, her voice almost a whisper. "You know I haven't" she added quietly, her eyes pleadingly searching his.

They shined with unshed tears.

"I haven't stolen from you for a long time. I haven't stolen from you since I realized that what I _really_ want can't be stolen" she said, her voice bitter.

Gippal frowned, confused.

She tilted her head to one side, looking sadly at him. Then her expression darkened and her demeanour changed drastically. She shook her head.

"It's enough. I've had enough."

She spread out her arms, looking around at the workers who were watching them curiously.

"I can't do this anymore."

She met his gaze squarely.

"Is there something you wanna tell me, Gippal?" she asked pointedly.

He raised his eyebrows as he felt an inner battle unfold.

_´Is there?´_ an unwelcome voice inquired in his head.

"No, there isn't! I don't love her! I _can't_ love her. She's a thief. She takes the things that matters from me and holds me back from what I want! I have to get rid of her.´

_´Is that__ what you _really_ want?´_

Gippal forced the voice to silence.

´It's for the best.´

The words echoed in his mind chasing the doubt away.

"No. Should there be?"

He saw disappointment wash over her face as a lone tear slid down her cheek.

"Yes."

She wiped the tear away and her gaze wavered.

"You're afraid" she whispered and her eyes widened in something akin to realization.

She met his gaze squarely and glared.

He was just about to respond to her comment, to deny the truth of it, when her voice, sharp and low, continued.

"You are a blind coward, Gippal, and I'm done wasting my time with you. Waiting for you."

She hesitated briefly.

"I quit" she said firmly and with one last longing glance at him, she spun on her heel and left Djose temple.

And there it was again.

It echoed along with the words; ´It's for the best´ as a counterbalance, an opposite.

The feeling of loss and emptiness.

And the feeling of relief, he had expected, never came but was replaced by regret.

The chip in his pocket felt like a rock weighing him down and something indefinable and foreign within him broke and shattered.

---

He wasn't really sure about what had happened that day and why, but he had a feeling that it was important that he figured it out.

Since that day questions constantly swirled around his mind denying him any rest. He was sick and tired of it and he wanted answers. _Now._

´Why did I accuse Rikku of something she hadn't done when I knew she hadn't done it?´ he started and pondered the question.

"_You're afraid"_

He flinched.

´What was that?´

He shook his head and chose another question.

´Why cant I stop thinking about her?´

"_Is there something you wanna tell me, Gippal?"_

He swallowed and felt a strong aversion to answer those questions.

´Why am I in Luca?´

´_She's here´_

Gippal rubbed his temples, frustrated. That inner voice whispering disagreeable words in his head was driving him insane!

He clenched his teeth and his hands fisted and slid down to his sides. He held his breath.

´What is that voice?´ he wondered.

He exhaled and closed his eyes.

´Truth´ he realized. ´It's truth´

He sighed as he realized what he had to do to solve this.

He had to be honest with himself.

And with that he finally admitted the truth.

He accused Rikku of stealing something she hadn't, to get her away from him, so he didn't have to admit what she really had stolen.

His heart.

A/N:_the Cemjanzehk_: the Silverwing in Al Bhed.  
Next chapter is probably gonna be the last. I'm going camping today so I'm not gonna update until sometime next week. Thanks for reading and please review. (:  
Now it is almost 3 a.m. and my eyes are unfocused and I'm pretty tired, so I better go to bed and get some sleep..


	8. Chap 8: Thief

A/N: Tadaa, finally it's here! The last chapter of Thief!  
I'm really sorry for being so late with the update! I know I promised some of you to post soon almost two weeks ago. My apologies!The POV will shift between Gippal and Rikku in this chapter and there won't be any flashbacks (sorry).Enjoy!

I dedicate this chapter to my best friend, Maria  
_(Så nu får du din kyssescene, din afpresser.  
Og _nej_ der bliver ikke noget germknøttel.  
Du vover lige på at kalde mig en kylling nu!)_

_Warning_: Lots of fluff :P  
//Smile-for-real

Chapter 8, Thief:

::Gippal´s POV::

The sun had set a long time ago and the streetlights shone brightly casting a lazy, yellow glow on the young couples and groups of friends roaming the streets of Luca at night. Gippal walked hurriedly and determinedly toward the apartment area of Luca dodging drunks and couples lost in their own little world. He sighed irritated. It was almost impossible to make his way through the crowds.

After Sin had been defeated, Luca had become a city of the youth of Spira at night. Young men and women looking for fun and entertainment. And at this night they were celebrating Yunalesca´s festival.

If it wasn't because Gippal had _other_ things to do he would have been one of them as he had been many times before. But right now he was walking determinedly towards an apartment. Rikku´s apartment.

He had finally come to a conclusion.

´I have solve this.. _thing_ with Rikku once and for all and there's no other way to do it but to confront her with the ´issue´´

He strode hurriedly up the stairs to her apartment and hesitated briefly as he stood in front of her door.

´And I'm not gonna take ´no´ for an answer.´

::Rikku´s POV::

As Rikku observed the couple crossing the street, from the windowsill, she noticed that there was something oddly familiar about them. Something about the woman's brown hair and something about the way the man smiled softly at her. And suddenly it hit her.

´Jean?´

Her gaze turned to the man as her eyes widened in shock.

´Tass?´

And immediately she recognized the rest of their familiar features. Tass´ long blond hair, his dark, swirled, green eyes and his tall and tanned figure and Jean's blue eyes, her long, curly hair and petite and curvy figure. But there were also some big differences. Jean's eyes twinkled happily instead of glowing with sorrow as they had when Rikku met her.

Rikku gaped as Tass leaned forward and gently kissed Jean before taking a hold of her hand and walking down the street towards the party.

´Whaddya know?´ she thought, still dumbfounded by her discovery.

The only likely explanation Rikku could think of was that Tass had returned to Bikanel after being a spy for the Al Bhed-team who rescued summoners, and then met Jean when Gippal deported her to Bikanel from Djose. Rikku frowned.

´Wait a minute. Does that mean we did them a _favour_?´

Rikku sighed mentally and looked down the street where Tass and Jean had just disappeared behind a corner.

´Why does everyone else get _their_ happy ending?´ she thought enviously.

But at the same time she felt happy for Tass and Jean. They really deserved a happy ending.

Lost in her ponderings, she flinched as she heard a loud knock on the door.

She glanced at the watch on her bedroom-wall. Half past eleven.

´Who would knock on my door at this hour?´ she wondered and bit her lower lip.

She tiptoed into her living room and silently took her daggers from the ´Shelf of trophies´.

As she quietly reached her door she put her ear against it and listened. She could hear someone impatiently shifting weight from foot to foot and a low mumble. She recognized it as a male's voice. She frowned. Another more insistent knock followed.

´Better find out who it is´ she thought as she swiftly opened the door, her daggers pointing at the intruder. But she froze as she realized who the male casually standing on her doorstep was.

"Gippal!" she squeaked, all coherent thought gone.

He smirked smugly.

"Hey Cid´s girl."

And with that he leaned forward and connected his lips with hers.

::Gippal´s POV::

Gippal felt her stiffen as his lips touched hers and he saw her eyes widening before he closed his own. As she gasped from surprise and indignation he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

He felt a pleasant shiver run down his spine as his tongue gently explored her mouth.

´_Berries,´_ was the first word that entered his mind as he continued the kiss, tilting his head slightly to get a better angle, enjoying her taste, her scent and just the feel of her in his arms. He felt Rikku´s hands at his chest, trying to push him away, but he took a hold of her waist and walked her backwards into her apartment, shutting the door behind him. He heard her utter something between a pleased moan and a frustrated groan against his lips and suddenly he felt a blinding pain at his shin. He gasped and she used his distraction to push him away and point her daggers at him. He bent over and rubbed his leg where she kicked him.

"Ouch, that hurt, Cid´s girl" he exclaimed, looking at her sharply, but not really feeling angry.

"Serves you right, meanie" she retorted, wiping her mouth on her arm in disgust. "What do you think you're doing visiting me and _kissing_ me at this time at night?" she hissed angrily.

He tried to fend off a smirk.

"Sorry kid, next time I'll do at daytime" he teased.

She glared and pointed one dagger menacingly at him and the other at the door.

"Get out. Now" she ordered with ferocity, but Gippal just straightened and walked into her living room with a provocative smile, as if she had just invited him to do so. He looked around and took in the simple but cosy decorated room.

"Nice place you've got here."

He heard her stomp into the room with a loud frustrated sigh behind him and he let the smirk escape. Then something caught his attention.

"What's that, Cid´s girl?"

::Rikku´s POV::

She watched Gippal as he made his way to the ´Shelf of trophies´ and looked interested at the different objects on it.

Rikku let a hand slide down her face in a motion of powerlessness. Part of her mind still hadn't adapted to the fact that _Gippal_ was here in her apartment here in Luca.

In the middle of the night.

After what had happened.

She was still numb and dizzy from the breathtaking kiss he had given her. Part of her had liked it and had wanted to respond to it, feeling a small spark of hope igniting within her and another part wanted to strangle him, right then and there, for all the pain he had caused her through the years.

She returned to the present and noticed that Gippal had taken several objects from the shelf into his arms. She walked up to him and put one of the daggers against his neck.

"I would put those things back if I were you" she suggested warningly.

She saw him stiffen at the cool, sharp feel of the dagger against his skin but then slowly and carefully turned around to face her. He held one of the objects to her face.

"I think I have the right to take this, don't I?"

Rikku looked at the object which she immediately identified as Mon. She blushed.

"Oh, uh, yeah I suppose you can take that" she said quietly, embarrassed. She lowered the dagger slightly.

That was a mistake.

Gippal took a step forward, his faces inches from her and she took a step backwards.

"And what about this?" he asked, holding up the key to his old room in Home.

"Um, yeah, you can keep that too."

Her blush deepened. He took another step forward and she took another step backwards.

"And this?"

He waved the old ticket to S.S. Tuka in front of her eyes.

"Y-Yes" she stammered nervously as he took another step forward and she once again stepped backwards.

"And I suppose this also belong to me since it _was me_ who stole it" he concluded fingering the golden compass.

Another step forward, another step backwards.

"And I've also missed my good, old eyepatch" he said and sighed melodramatically as he showed her the worn eyepatch.

Another step forward, another step backwards.

She felt her back hit the wall and panicked, but before she could escape she heard a loud clanking as the contents of Gippal´s arms hit the floor and she saw two strong arms brace themselves against the wall on either side of her face. Gippal shrugged casually, his face inches from hers.

"And I've already got Crimson Sphere 11 and the chip for the core stabilizer at my place."

She felt rage flare inside her at his confession.

"So you admit that you _knew_ I didn't steal it?! You.." she began beating at his chest, her eyes filling up with tears.

´He knew! He knew all along!´

Gippal took a hold of her wrists and held them still with a firm grip. He opened his mouth and closed it again; seemingly hesitant on whatever he wished to say.

Rikku didn't know what to do, whether to yell and beat at him or fall to a sobbing heap on the floor. Gippal swallowed and closed his eyes briefly, a determined look on his face.

"You were right."

That caught Rikku´s attention and she looked at him confused.

"Right about what?"

Gippal´s eye darted around the room focusing on anything but her.

"About me" he said quietly, his voice barely above an embarrassed whisper.

Rikku frowned.

"Huh?"

He blinked again and then met her gaze squarely, shocking her with the intensity and emotion in his eye.

"I was afraid."

This time Rikku swallowed hard and looked away.

"Of what?" she asked and mentally decided that if he avoided the question, she was going to throw him out straight away.

Gippal blinked and his gaze wavered.

::Gippal´s POV::

"Of.." he started, but his voice failed him and he cleared his throat.

´It's now or never. If I don't answer now I will never get a second chance.´

Gippal dug into his heart and searched for the answer on the essential question: What do I really want?

An image of the mess hall during lunch break at Djose temple entered his mind. The machina he spent day after day working on, the countless men who admired and respected him and the countless women who adored and desired him.

Then another image entered his mind. An image of Rikku. Just Rikku. As she had looked the many times he had encountered her throughout his life.

And suddenly he realized that if he had to choose one over the other he would chose Rikku any day.

"Of you."

Rikku raised an eyebrow.

"You're afraid of me?" she asked indignant and more than a little hurt.

Gippal hesitated.

"I'm afraid of what you represent to me" he answered.

She sighed impatiently.

"And that is?"

Gippal shivered.

´Come on, you can say it! You're the leader of the entire Machine Faction! You can say that one little word!´ he reprimanded himself.

But the word seemed stuck in his throat and he felt a blush stain his cheeks.

Rikku searched his eyes and when she opened her mouth to speak, Gippal knew it was to tell him to leave.

Once and for all.

"Love" he blurted.

Rikku froze and her eyes widened extremely.

Gippal felt his cheeks redden considerably more, but for once he didn't care.

He'd said it. It was out in the open. She knew.

As Rikku didn't seem to be able to speak, Gippal continued to fill the awkward silence.

"You always did. I've never been the kind of guy for love, commitment and settling down and I've always been terrified of it. I'm an Al Bhed after all. So I knew that whenever I met a girl who expected those things from me I could easily turn her down."

Gippal felt nauseous and dizzy like he was going to faint any minute. He couldn't believe what he was about to say, to _admit_.

"But then there were you. You've always been there and I _know_ you. And you know me. We've always known each other and we know what lays beneath each others cheery, carefree attitudes. We're like each other. When the other girls talked about marriage and having children, you talked about travelling around and exploring Spira. The exact thing I've always wanted to do. You never fell for my charm or my tricks but for _me_. You share my passion for machina.and you're _you_. Cid´s girl. Gorgeous and lovely and.."

He paused. Rikku´s eyes were as big as plates and she stood completely stiff and unmoving.

He swallowed.

´This is it´ he thought.

"..I love you."

He smiled wryly, even though he felt unwell.

"And that has always scared the scrap out of me."

He sobered and looked at her with a remorseful expression.

"I'm sorry for everything I've put you through"

With that he leaned forward and connected their lips once again. But there was one decisive difference about it this time.

This was not one of the one-sided kisses they had shared before.

This was a mutual one.

He felt her lips press softly against his, felt one hand slide behind his back and the other to the nape of his neck, entangling itself in the soft hair. His own arms encircled her waist, pulling her tightly against him. He felt her nip gently at his bottom lip and willingly open her mouth for him to explore. Their tongues twirled around each other, feeling each other, tasting each other. There was something promising and renewing in their kiss, something hopeful and determined. As they pulled apart after several minutes it felt as if they had sealed a promise.

::Rikku´s POV::

The smile on Gippal´s face was not one of his usual smirks or wolfish grins but an honest and sincere smile. Rikku smiled shyly back.

"I love you too" she said softly and Gippal´s smile seemed to grow even brighter than before and a little more wolfish. She rolled her eyes and punched him playfully in the shoulder.

"But I suppose you always knew that, didn't you?"

Gippal chuckled.

"Yeah, I suppose I did."

Rikku bit her lip thoughtfully.

"So what do we do now?"

Now Gippal´s smile turned into a full-blown smirk and he gripped her hand.

"Well, I've got an idea. Go change your clothes."

" " "

"Welcome everyone! Welcome to Yunalesca´s festival!" the speaker shouted enthusiastically with a broad grin on his face. A band standing at the scene, built solely for Yunalesca´s festival, began playing a slow romantic song. Gippal dragged Rikku out on the enormous square which was now used as a dance floor and put his arms around her waist. Rikku settled her arms around Gippal´s neck and leaned closer. Cheek against cheek, they swayed to the romantic music, enjoying each others company. Most of the young couples of Spira attended to this party in Luca and Rikku saw a lot of people she knew. Tidus and Yuna, smiling softly at each other not noticing anyone else. Lulu and Wakka, dancing close. Even Nooj and LeBlanc, Leblanc looking ecstatic while Nooj danced stiffly looking very uncomfortable, but nevertheless with a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Tass and Jean dancing intimately at the edge of the dance floor. Also Paine and Baralai danced discreetly at the edge and Rikku concluded with satisfaction that she had been right. Something was going on between them. She returned her attention to Gippal and felt thoughts of everything else fly away. His eye was closed; a content smile on his lips and his fingers rubbing soothing circles at her back.

"Gippal?" she inquired quietly.

"Mmm?"

"This is really nice, but it's not the answer I wanted when I asked about what we're going to do now."

He opened his eye and looked at her. He hesitated seeming uncertain and Rikku thought that it suited him not to be arrogant and cocky all the time.

"Well, the Cemjanzehk is finally done and you know how we've always talked about exploring Spira? I mean I don't have to do more at the Machine Faction than sign some papers every once in a while, so I'm pretty much free to do whatever I want and I thought that maybe we could.. you know.." he said, his voice going into an intelligible mumble.

Rikku´s eyes widened.

"Are you asking me to go explore Spira in your airship with you?"

Gippal seemed relieved and nodded.

"Yeah, that's the thought."

At first Rikku gaped in surprise, and then she tightened her arms around Gippal´s neck and hugged him.

"I'd love to!"

Gippal coughed as she squeezed him and then laughed.

"You never change do ya, Cid´s girl?" he teased.

She punched him in the shoulder with a brilliant smile on her face.

"Finally some action!" she exclaimed happily. "So when do we leave?"

Gippal looked thoughtfully distant for a moment.

"We need to pick up the Cemjanzehk at Djose temple and the last ship to Djose makes sail half past twelve and that's in ten minutes."

Rikku bounced up and down.

"Then come on, Gippy! We don't have all night, ya know!"

Gippal snickered and gripped her hand and together they ran towards the docks of Luca.

As they ran Rikku finally felt peace and fulfilment.

Getting Gippal had been the most important purpose in her life and now that she had finally fulfilled it, she found no need for a new one.

This time he was here to stay.

´And if not..´ Rikku thought with a mischievous smirk.

´Then he will soon discover that the access card for the Cemjanzehk is missing. And he'll _have_ to come back to me.´

She squeezed his hand and she felt him squeeze hers back giving her a short smile before looking ahead again, guiding them towards the docks as they ran.

´And then I will look at him with those innocent eyes of mine, cause he never could resist those eyes.

But he'll _know_ I did it.

Cause I am a thief after all.´

- The end -

A/N: Thanks a lot to everyone who has reviewed and followed this story to the end!I hope you liked it and please review!  
Also, I would be really grateful if you would make a general comment on my grammar in your review since I have no idea about how good or bad it is.  
Currently I'm working on a new FFX-2 story, which I might publish soon.  
Hope to see some of you again. (:  
::hugs::


End file.
